Talk:Caribbean Curse Roster/@comment-6362691-20130922195153
HEY EVERYONE! Really sad that POTCO is now gone, but something SO profound happened that I had to come on here as soon as Kriss dropped me off home from work... I feel I need to share this for not only my own benefit to get it out there, but to truly let everyone know just HOW MUCH of an impact this game and ALL of our friendships has had on Kriss. Last night at work, I bought up the subject about the games closure, how I had sat all morning on the last day with the Launcher Logged in, how I had called Kriss on the phone and begged him to Log-in "One Last Time, for Old Times Sake". Well, to my surprise Kriss actually broke down, trying to explain how he just would never have handled the farewells, how he had left the game because he'd said more than his fair share of fairwells, how his last time he logged on he'd spent days planning the "FINAL PLUNDER"... Now I know from this Guild the two Sarah's (Chainhawk & Darkmonger) and myself were the only participants besides Kriss on Cursed Charlie and his Black Dragon. Well, his memory was better than mine as he rolled off the names of the other Crew Members we had aboard for that fine plunder, how we'd set out on a mission to get Skulls (or so we were led to believe), how we got to Bounty Hunters and proceeded to dispatch them with the greatest of ease. Between tears he told me how his only one thing he could have improved on the plunder session, would have been for the Queen Annes Revenge to make an appearance for us to board, even with Warships bearing down on us. More importantly I guess was that Sarah Darkmonger picked up on the fact the rest of us missed, the fact that it was indeed his last ever plunder on POTCO, despite her constant demands that he admit it, he continued to deny it, even as the ships hold got full, he continued to sail "Old School" without the aid of "The Edge", a good hour must have passed with us continuing to sink Bounty Hunters, Warships and random Navy, EITC & Undead Ships alike. Anyway, one of his close friends had NEVER got a Famed item while plundering with him, he recalled vividly that she got not one but two Famed items that trip, I also received a Famed Sailing item and as Kriss waited for us to all log out... His final act on POTCO was to take Cursed Charlie for a tour of the Jails, always one of Kriss' favorite locations, ending where it all began for him, in Port Royal Jail after rounding up every enemy within miles and letting them kill Cursed Charlie. Anyway, Kriss might come online to this site after he gets home, washes himself and prepares to jump on PotBS. But I really wanted to let you ALL know, you have each in your own individual ways touched the heart of our fine Guildmaster and my personal work colleague and friend. Aside from that, myself ; I just couldn't bring myself to come in-game that morning, not without Kriss... For to me, there never was a Caribbean Curse, at least not without it's fearless leader and Guildmaster "Kriss Wild Wolf"! I'm glad to hear that some of you made your returns for the Farewell of this fine game, the news of Sarah Darkmonger and the Moonraker Nemesis was saddening and I personally will always miss the time I spent in-game with Sarah aboard her fine ship. Con, while I never had the fortune to meet you, I heard SO MUCH about you from Kriss, it's sad that we never and will never meet (I'm not following Kriss to PotBS), so this is a Bitter Sweet Farewell to you ALL. Long-Toe Joe, I thoroughly enjoyed the time we spent together, Looting, Plundering and Levelling, while I don't think I ever disclosed that Kriss gave me the account which I played, I got to spend time with, get to know, and thoroughly enjoy the company of some of the Caribbeans finest Scoundrels and Scallywags. For Eric Ironhound and Mr. Mister, again I greatly enjoyed the short time we played together, I'll NEVER forget Mr. Mister and his constant ramblings and trolling of Kriss... FAREWELL!!! My Fine Looting & Plundering Friends. Gaz! O_O Master Pirate, Officer in Caribbean Curse. 19:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I can assure you all, from Kriss' mood last night, even if you don't want to stay there, he would indeed VERY MUCH love for you to take the time to "AT LEAST" make and account on PotBS, drop in and shout ourt for him in Nation Chat. Should you choose to stay there, he tells me you would be made most welcome in the Society he's in, he'd personally welcome you with a Smile and a Shot of Rum.